headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Forced Perspective
"Forced Perspective" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Andromeda. It was directed by George Mendeluk and written by Matt Kiene and Joe Reinkemeyer. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on Monday, February 19th, 2001. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Andromeda was created by Gene Roddenberry and developed for television by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. * This episode is production code number 114. * This episode aired in Canada on the Global Television Network on March 3rd, 2001. TV.com; Andromeda, "Forced Perspective"; International airdates. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on February 5th, 2001. * Actor Alex Green is uncredited in this episode in the role of Ferrin. * This is the only episode of Andromeda directed by George Mendeluk. * This is the fourth episode of Andromeda written by Matt Kiene. He writes twenty episodes of the season in total. * This is the fourth episode of Andromeda written by Joe Reinkemeyer. He writes seventeen episodes of the season in total. * Dylan Hunt's code name in this episode is Mister April. * Gaheris Rhade's code name in this episode is Mister March. * Dylan Hunt's High Guard serial number is H.E. 5095C219. * Actress Kim Hawthorne is also known for playing a character named Theo in the Showtime television series Jeremiah. Allusions * Reference is made to Sara Riley in this episode. Sara Riley is the fianc e of Dylan Hunt; revealed to be the niece of Constanza Stark in this episode. Home Video * "Forced Perspective" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete First Season :* Andromeda: Season 1 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 4 Quotes * Dylan Hunt: Mr. March, I think you're becoming a pessimist. * Gaheris Rhade: I'm a realist. And I think we need to revisit a realist's solution. Ferrin should be eradicated. .... * Dylan Hunt: How did you find me? * Trance Gemini: Oh, that was easy. I had this. * Dylan Hunt: You found me with a button? .... * Trance Gemini: Here. I want you to drink this very slowly. It's water. * Dylan Hunt: How--? * Trance Gemini How? Well, when two hydrogen atoms love each other very much, they bond with an oxygen atom... .... * Dylan Hunt: You can see the future, can't you? * Trance Gemini: That depends. * Dylan Hunt: On what? * Trance Gemini: Well, there are all kinds of futures. I can--Anyone can see any number of possibilities, all of which are constantly diverging. Contingencies arise, and paradox vanish and all the while we turn our way from chaotic uncertainty never knowing which of hundreds of possible realities we could find ourselves in. And-- * Dylan Hunt: Trance? Which way? * Trance Gemini: Left. * Dylan Hunt: Thank you. Opening quotation See also External Links References ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:February, 2001/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified